Unlucky Black Holes 2
by SeaRover1986
Summary: More Lucky Star girls if they were to meet their logical conclusions as Puellae Magi.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface:**

It seems that andyjay18 is dead at this point. I contacted him four months ago with some ideas that I had, but he never got back to me (unlike previous times). Just a few days ago, I tried asking for help on both deviantArt and the Lucky Star Shrine Forum, to no avail. As a last resort, I tried consulting one of my closest friends, who isn't into Lucky Star but _is_ into Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and finally got something off the ground.

Whenever I read the original fic back when Andy was active, I used to imagine the information provided as levels in this Madoka fangame called Grief Syndrome. Not something I ever played myself, but watching Homura in particular kick ass with machine guns, bazookas, pipe bombs, and rocket launchers sure is fun, and the boss theme sure kicks ass too. But then again, there are certain Witches even from the anime (plus two more confirmed) that that game never pits you against for one reason or another, and that's to say nothing of the expanding Madokaverse, of which most installments take place outside Mitakihara and with different characters altogether. If anything, the Witches that Andy described would more likely appear if someone were to write something like, say, Puella Magi _Lucky_ Magica.

Right now, I have just commissioned deviantArt member agataylor for cards of the Witches and Familiars that Andy described so far. Have also announced a job offer for some depicting the Nine and their Spawn in _Stars Above_ as well, though I'm not sure whether she has agreed to those or just the Witches. Each Witch and Familiar alike will have their own card. If anyone would like to help me cover the costs for those, I'm currently expecting they'll be 2,000 points or $20 each (she hasn't specified yet); you can pay any amount you'd like to either me (DMXrated) or her. (Don't mistake the donation pool currently on my page as related to that; that's for something else that might very well squick some of you.)

Finally, just yesterday, I have taken some time and a LiveJournal entry to speculate on each of the girls' wishes that andy had covered. If anyone's interested in that, just de-space and copy the following link, and click where it says "Read more":

dmxrated . livejournal /2015/08/01/

 **Currently unwritten:**

-Konata  
-Ayano  
-Akira (and her friends from Akira Nation)  
-Yukari  
-Yui  
-Miki  
-Inori  
-Matsuri  
-Honoka  
-Hikaru  
-Fuyuki  
-Hinata  
-Hikage  
-Izumi  
-Ko  
-Yamato  
-Tamaki  
-Miku

Not expecting to cover all of them. Even Andy told me before that he just writes whatever comes to mind for him. If anyone's got ideas to share, though, I'll be more than open to them.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Lucky Star or Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

(Andy, if you're still around, feel free to integrate the following entries into your own fic if you'd like to.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Serena**_ _, the Brigade Witch. She has a slothful nature, and would prefer to watch anime and play video games (especially adult dating simulators) most of the time. When she rises, though, she resembles a Celestial from_ _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya._

 _Accordingly, her Barrier resembles the Closed Space, but is also filled with TV screens depicting various anime and video games. People who get into these become entranced and cannot pull themselves away._

 _The Witches Familiars are three high school girls in sailor uniforms. Two of them, the ribbon-wearing_ _ **Lita**_ _and the busty, bespectacled_ _ **Amy**_ _, welcome guests with their adorable moe charm. The remaining one, the twin-tailed_ _ **Raye**_ _, serves to provide homework for the Witch to copy._

 _Those hoping to defeat the Witch must cater to her every demand._

Konata. Her Witch name is Usagi's dub name in Sailor Moon, and her Familiars' are those of Makoto, Ami, and Rei respectively. Along with Haruhi being her favorite anime and the character she cosplays as in episode 16, she also writes "Brigade leader" as one of her career choices early the next. Anyone who's seen the OVA, though, will know how terrible a leader she'd be (something which I had also referred to in Starbound).


	3. Chapter 3

_**Camille**_ _, the Arcade Witch, or Fighting Witch. She has a challenging nature, and assumes the form of an arcade machine. Her moves include ramming into her opponents, leaping into the air to crush them, or swinging her plug cable to tie them up, strangle them, or stab them with the plug itself._

 _Her barrier resembles an arcade, complete with other arcade games, pachinko machines, prize grab machines, games of chance, and other manner of games. At least one survivor had described a game consisting of various fellow Witches' Barriers, where players can choose one of five different Puellae Magi to take on each Witch and her Familiars._

 _Her Familiars,_ _ **Ryan**_ _and_ _ **Kenneth**_ _, serve to challenge anyone who enters her domain to see who is worthy to fight the Witch herself. They sport white and red karate uniforms, and attack with ki blasts, uppercuts, and spinning mid-air kicks. The Witch remains dormant most of the time, and will only reveal herself to those who can defeat them._

Here is Ko, the first manga-exclusive character to gain an entry. As you can probably figure out by now, the names come from Cammy, Ryu, and Ken from the Street Fighter franchise. Also, the game described is not an actual arcade game; it's exclusive to Windows.


End file.
